bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Unknown deceased Great One
Firstly, Excuse for my poor English :) As far as we know, there are several Great Ones in the game Cannon: Moon Presence , Kos, Mergo's Wet Nurse, Ebrietas, Amygdala Non-canon: Brain of Mensis Anyway, every great one is unique, and those who associated with these Great One are affected by these great one as well. The Choir are tied with Ebrietas, and we can see the kins in the Cathedral Ward : they are slug like. I can list several kins that are associated with Ebrietas : Celestial Child, Celestial Minion , Celestial Emissary, even the Brainsucker. Don't you see they have something in common? The kins that related to Kos... Or some say Kosm : Snail Woman, Snail Scolar - yes, these guys! We all know that Byrgenwerth scholars were the murderers that violated the Fishing Hamlet and, it is obviously clear that they brought the eyes they collected from the villagers back with them to the school to study and thus sealing transforming them into slimy creatures as well. The fish kins were affected by Kos, too. The kins that are related to Amygdalae : Garden of Eyes - their insectoid is quite unique. They aren't affected by Kos (fish and snail) or Ebri-chan (slug) but rather by the multi-eyed insectoid Amygdala. Another exsample is Patches the spider. He went from an antheism in Dark Soul series to a devoted worshipper in Bloodborne, and is transformed by his god into a man spider. I also think that Rom is transformed by an Amygdala, too. Since she has no fish or slug trail at all. The Brain of mensis's kins : Crawler and Winter Lantern... They are all made of dead Messengers! And the beast... Don't they look like Moon Presence? A very good exsample is the Loran Silver Beast the ribs, the face, all reminds me of Moony. So who is responsible for the Snake Parasite and the Snake Ball? If I remember well, I only see these enemies in Forbidden Wood In the official art work, an enormous grave stone is visible up on entering the woods Is it too big to be a Church Giant tomb. And the church giants are, in fact, slaves. This giganyic tomb must be a tomb for some thing really big- a Great One. But whose tomb is it? We never know. But whatever in this tomb is affecting the woods inhabitants. When we fights the Shadow of Yharnam, they appear normal at first, then they have snakes from their mouth. The Blood Rapture rune, a drop from these shadows states that "his rune resonates with servants of the Queen, carrier of the Child of Blood, who yearn for their Queen's blood with little hope of requitement. For them, they find solace in "Blood Rapture", that serves as a surrogate for their desires"which means the shadows served as Yharnam's body guards. And during the fight with the Pthumerian Queen, she does not turn into snake. We also encouter these shadows again in the Nightmare of Mensis and they appear perfectly normal as well. This mean they fought with the hunter in the Forbidden Graves and were infected by the snake parasite there. This picture states that it is a Great One's grave stone. So, THERE IS ANOTHER GREAT ONE, WHO HAS SNAKE APPEARANCE BUT WASN'T MENTIONED IN THE GAME. Category:Blog posts